


Possessiveness is a couple thing

by LucifersHitman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Job, Bottom!Cas, Clothes Kink, Dean freaks just a little, Hair Pulling, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Dean, Rough Sex, Seductive Cas, adorable Cas, bareback, hand print kink, human!Cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-04
Updated: 2014-02-04
Packaged: 2018-01-11 04:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Dude, it’s like a couple thing.” At the blink and (not adorable) tilt of Cas’s head he sighed and continued. “Okay so it’s something a chick – or a dude on dude if your into that – would do to get the other going y’know? With possessiveness and shit. It’s like … Like … “</p><p>“Claiming?” </p><p>~</p><p>Destiel porn. Is porny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possessiveness is a couple thing

**Author's Note:**

> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> I have no idea how this happened it just did and I embrace the shit out of it. 
> 
> Also since when did I start shipping Samley  
> SINCE NOW BITCHES.  
> Enjoy <3

Possessiveness is a couple thing

Dean was pretty fucking sure his brain had melted out of his ears a few minutes ago.

Sam was out with Crowley (God, he’d never get used to saying that and it better not fucking end like Ruby) getting Cas some new clothes. The demon had demanded to go, claiming that the Winchesters had a "bugger all" sense of style and he had just crawled out of his warm bed 10 minutes ago for some frickin’ coffee. He’d just poured himself a cup when a groan had him spinning about to the door. There was Cas.

And holy _shit._

He was wearing Deans green flannel shirt (He had to. Again, no clothes for himself at the moment) and it was slightly too big for his slender frame. Hanging off his shoulders, the sleeves reaching right down so that only his fingertips were visible and the fabric stopped at his thighs. Those _thighs._ Strong and muscular, long lean legs matching his lithe runners form. His usual messy hair was a complete wreck, tuffs sticking up in all directions. His cheeks were flushed from sleep and his large baby blues were dark and drowsy. Half lidded as he reached up with one hand to rub them. Normal chapped lips were puffy and wet as a pink tongue peeked out to moisten them.

He was fucking adorable and so fucking _hot_ and the hunter was going to Hell. (Again.)

" _Please,_ tell me that is coffee."

Dean blinked a few times, shifting awkwardly and turning back to the counter to hide his twitching, now very interested, hard on that perked up in his boxers. Clearing his throat a little and desperately trying not to shiver at the deep, sleep husky voice coming from the smaller now-human.

"Yeah, man. Freshly brewed."

He stiffened when he felt heat appear behind him, soft breath at his neck. The smell of just _Cas_ (ozone and watermelon) filling the air as Dean sucked in a sharp breath.

He jumped a little when Cas reached around him, stole _his fucking coffee. Damn it._

He rounded on the other man in protest, folding his arms and totally-not-pouting sulkily.

"Dude! You don’t steal another mans coffee."

He swallowed a little when Cas lowered the mug, blinking at him as if trying to comprehend that fact, flicking his tongue at the rim of the cup and catching a few stray drops of the hot liquid in thought. Eyebrow cocking lightly.

"I’m already in your shirt, why is your coffee any different?"

He almost swallowed his fucking tongue because _shit._ Now he was staring at the other guy again. Possessiveness, he shouldn’t feel, rearing its head at the thought of Cas being covered in anything _Dean._ (Including Dean if he could work that.)

Putting on his best smirk, he leant back against the counter, chuckling out lightly, shaking his head and attempting to explain the workings of humans to an ex-angel.

"Dude, it’s like a couple thing." At the blink and (not adorable) tilt of Cas’ head, he sighed and continued. "Okay, so it’s something a chick–or a dude on dude if you're into that–would do to get the other going, y’know? With possessiveness and shit. It’s like… Like…"

"Claiming?"

His head jerked up as Cas offered his input. Hearing the sound of his mug being placed onto the counter beside him as his eyes remained locked to azure ones. Swallowing nervously when the ex-angel slid closer. Brows furrowed in thought, staring hard at him as if trying to figure out a puzzle.

"Do _you_ feel this… possessiveness, seeing me in your shirts, Dean?"

He bit his lips, clearing his throat as his brain screamed hysterically in warning ‘ **code red, code red, angel too close. Fuck, shit, run before someone figures out your gayness for Cas, damn it!’**

He huffed an awkward sounding laugh, rubbing the back of his neck and edging a little to the right, attempting to work around the now very interested ex-angel.

"Well, we’re not a couple, so-"

"That is not what I asked. You are avoiding the question."

He snapped his mouth shut, gritting his teeth a little as Cas boxed him into the corner, blue eyes trained onto him like a laser, darkening with something Dean didn’t know if he could handle. Reeling back a little, even as his cock throbbed happily at the proximity, Cas’ chest almost pressed against Deans naked one.

"I-I-"

" _Dean._ Do you?"

He swallowed every single instinct that was yelling frantically at him to shove the other man and run because he had been waiting for this for fucking _years_ and there wasn’t any apocalypse looming and Cas wasn’t a technical angel now so he could _take_ and-

He surged forward, shoving Cas back until he hit the table, the wood rocking in and creaking in protest as the other man yelped, toppling over and onto the wooden surface. Staring up at Dean in surprise as he draped his body over Cas’ smaller one, lips crushing together as the ex-angel met him halfway.

He slammed one hand to one side of Cas’ shoulder, his free one pulling the other man up, back arching to kiss him harder, growling against Cas’ spit slicked lips hungrily.

"Yes, okay?! Yes, I fucking feel it."

He hissed when Cas’ nails bit into the flesh of his shoulders and long bare thighs wrapped about his waist, pulling him closer. Kissing him once more, wet and desperate and so damn hot. Cas mewled when Dean slid his hand down and gripped his shirt, pulling until the buttons popped, the fabric falling open. He pulled back to rake his eyes greedily down the other form. Taking in the porcelain skin and hard muscles. Sharp hipbones that had his mouth watering and a swollen flushed cock, jerking up proudly against his stomach, precum already glistening at the tip. The shirt like a halo around his form, fabric bunched up at Cas’ hips, falling a little from his shoulders.

Licking his lips, he glanced up through his lashes to the startled but feral look in those pupil blown eyes and parted lips, a flush of arousal painting his cheeks and chest.

"D-Dean?"

"Commando, baby, really?" He grinned a little. Trailing feather light fingertips slowly up the shaft. Tracing the vein there with a smirk. His own cock pulsing almost painfully in its confinement.

"I-I find it constricting to sleep in clothes."

Deans mouth went dry as he wrapped his fingers about Cas’ cock, watching as _his_ ex-angel arched up with a whimper, hips thrusting into his hold. Imagining Cas spread out on his bed, naked and writhing sleepily. Licking his lips he bent down, swiping his tongue over the top of his cock. Sucking a few times at the head, testing the taste as he watched Cas gasp. Mouth open, eyes wide in surprise, head thrown back and cheeks darkening in colour. Cas tasted _good_ (though he suspected it was purely due to the fact that it was Cas) and he pulled him further into his mouth, tongue flicking around the tip before he pulled off with a pop. Curling his hands about Cas’ thighs and pulling his legs from his waist, chuckling dirtily when Cas whined and glared at him, pouting between his breathless pants.

"Stay there, baby, need to get some lube for this, okay?"

He rose an eyebrow at Cas’ eager nods and grinned to himself, jogging from the room and to the lounge, digging about for the spare stash he’d placed to piss off Sammy. It took a few minutes but he pulled the almost full bottle from a drawer triumphantly. Returning to the kitchen and freezing in his tracks.

Cas was still on the table where Dean had left him. His shirt clinging to Cas’ sweat sheened skin, legs fallen apart to either side as he wrapped his hand about his own cock. Pumping swiftly and arching up, whimpering Deans name helplessly.

The hunter prowled over, practically purring at the image. Leaning down to capture the ex-angels lips with his own in a crushing, hungry kiss. Sucking at the other mans tongue, whimpering and moaning along with the blue eyed man. He popped the cap of the bottle, palming his own hardness before gripping the band of his shorts and tugging them down. Tipping a generous amount onto his hand, slicking up his fingers and moving between Cas’ spread legs once more, groaning low when Cas licked his lips, staring openly up at him.

He slid his fingers down and between Cas’ spread cheeks, circling the tight furled hole teasingly, lips curling up when Cas growled and wiggled. Fucking down onto the digit impatiently as Dean worked him open, curling and twisting his finger into the tight, tight _heat_ of Cas’ body.

He was up to two fingers when he brushed against the bundle of nerves inside the other man and Cas _screamed_ Deans name. Bucking up and clawing deep grooves into the wood, gripping the side of the table with a gasp, demanding more with fire in those azure eyes.

The hunter sucked and bit hard at his own lower lip and worked in a third finger, spreading them and fucking them as deep as possible before relenting to Cas’ pleading cries of ‘ _Please, Dean, pleasepleasepleaseplease, claim me, pleasepleaseplease!’"_ Pulling back to tip more lube into his hand and slicking up his cock with a hiss.

"Ready, baby?"

He wrapped the ex-angels legs firmly about his waist once more, fisting a hand in Cas’ sex-messed hair, pulling the other man up to kiss him hard, his free hand winding about Cas’ cock and jerking as he thrust _deep_ and _hard._

Cas was tighter than anything he’d ever felt and hotter than a fucking furnace. The table creaking and grating against the floor as he set an almost bruising pace. Hips slapping against hips as the wet sounds filled the kitchen, Cas’ mewls being swallowed by the hunters eager mouth. Sharing breaths as they chased the end.

He pulled up, wrapping his arms about the smaller mans waist, right hand gripping that tight, firm ass cheek while his other bunched into the fabric of his shirt. Pulling him from the table and flush against his chest. Strong thighs tightening around him as he pushed up and pulled Cas down, the ex-angel clinging to his arms. His hand gripping where his mark once laid and squeezing hard enough to leave an imprint for days to come. The shirt slipping down to hang feebly from the ex-angels elbows. Their foreheads resting together as Dean fucked into him, Cas came with a cry of Deans name, clenching about him impossibly tight, biting hard at Deans lips.

Dean moved his head away and down, sinking his teeth into the juncture of Cas’ neck and sucking hard to muffle his own not-scream, hips stuttering as he came hard, legs going dangerously weak for a moment.

They gasped and grinned at each other as they came down, lazy kisses traded as Dean stumbled them to his room, Cas’ laughter echoing when Dean mumbled a slightly dazed-

"Holy _shit."_

O-O-O-O-O-O--O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Somewhere in town, Sam grinned and grabbed the door for a bag wielding demon. Bending to press a light kiss to his lips, dissolving into laughter when Crowley rolled his eyes but blushed. Dumping his bags into the boot of Sams jeep and downright huffing.

 _"Bugger all_. Listen, my moose, we require a new kitchen table whilst we are here. Feathers and Squirrel have made ours terribly unsanitary. "

He smirked up when Sam made a disgusted sound and threw his hands into the air but even the King of Hell didn’t miss the hidden grin the younger Winchester gave as he turned about, tucking his arm about Crowleys waist, muttering a light

"Fucking _knew it._ "

 

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS <33
> 
> Thank you zarauthforsaken for betaing <3


End file.
